Exposed for the better!
by brauer83
Summary: Kick finally reveals what's under his helmet, and it turns out better than he expected. I had help with this from TXToonGuy1037.
1. Chapter 1

19 year old Kick was skateboarding down the street in full speed, when suddenly he caught sight of his beautiful 21 year old girlfriend Kendall, and he just stopped dead. "Biscuits, she's so hot!" he thought to himself. She laid down on a towel under the sun in her backyard, wearing nothing but short jean shorts and a extremely short and tight pink top. Kick couldn't help but resting his elbows on the fence surrounding her house as he kept admiring her stunning looks. He thought to himself, "Alright, Helmet, it's time to leave home!" as he tried to take the helmet off of his head, but it appeared to be stuck. Then, Kendall noticed him and lifted the sunglasses off her eyes.

Kendall: Kick?

Kick: Hi, Kends. Can you help me get this thing off my back?

Kendall: What? (Teasing grin) The monkey?

Kick: Don't make fun of the situation! No, I mean Helmet!

Kendall: Why? It's always been on your head.

Kick: "He", not "it"! Are you gonna help me or not?

Kendall: Oookay, I just don't see what the big deal is!

Kendall took a firm hold of Kick's helmet with both hands and pulled as hard as she could, but it wasn't coming off, almost like it said "No, I like it here!". She made another try, and this time, she put one foot on Kick's stomach and pulled, but it still wasn't coming off.

Kendall: (phew) That thing is really stuck on you! Come to think of it, I've never seen your hair. You DO have have hair, do you?

Kick: Yeah, I mean, I think so. Helmet's been on my head since the dawn of time! If I do have hair, I sure as biscuits don't remember what it looks like.

Kendall: That's a shame, 'cus I hear that men with hair gets a lot of of appreciation, especially from their girlfriends!

Kick: (gulp) Oh really?

Kendall: (caressing Kick's chest) Mmhmm...!

Kick: (removes Kendall's hand from his chest) Uhhh...that's very tempting and all, but I think I'll keep Helmet on for now!

Kendall: Oh I see, too chicken, are you?

Kick: Moi, chicken?

Kendall: Skinless...!

Kick: Am not!

Kendall: (makes chicken noises)

Kick: ALRIGHT FINE! Hand me a crowbar, will you, I'm gonna try to bend loose Helmet!

Kendall walked into her garage and picked up a crowbar, which she brought back to Kick. He tried to bend loose the helmet using the crowbar, but to no avail.

Kick: (sigh) It's no use, he's not coming off.

Kendall: Too bad, I was looking forward to finally seeing your hair. Anyway, since you're here, could you smear some lotion on my back, please? The sun is killing me!

Kick: Oh, yeah, sure!

Kendall handed him a tube of lotion she used for putting lotion on her skin.

Kendall: Now, careful with that lotion, it's very-

Before she could finish that sentence, the tube slipped out of Kick's hands and a drop fell on the hair that poked out from under his helmet.

Kendall: -slippery!

Next thing he knew, the helmet fell off his head, revealing his brown, messy hair. Kendall became speechless at first, then she blushed with lovestruck-ness.

Kendall: K-Kick, your hair, it's...

Kick: (covering his hair) DON'T LOOK AT ME, I'M HIDEOUS!

Kendall: No. No, you're not. Look!

She handed him a hand-held mirror. He inspected himself and was extremely surprised.

Kick: My hair...IT'S...AWESOME!

Kendall: (lovestruck) It sure is...!

Kick: Wait a minute, my mom always told me I was a ginger! She lied to me.

Kendall: Maybe she wanted to protect you from the world outside. But she can't anymore. Her little boy is growing up, dating a beautiful girl. And soon they're getting married, having children and moving out into a home of their own.

Kick: You're right, babe. You are talking about you and me, right?

Kendall: Of course, silly!

Suddenly, Wacky Jackie walks by on the sidewalk, sees Kick with no helmet on, and goes drop dead bananas.

Jackie: (gasp) OMG OMG OMG KICK WITHOUT HELMET OMG OMG OMG!

Kick: Biscuits...! I mean, hi Wac-uh-Jackie.

Jackie: OMG OMG OMG KICK WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NO HELMET? Does this mean you're finally ready to open up to me?

Kick: Uhhh...Kendall?

Kendall: No, he's not! Not now, not ever!

Jackie: Kendall!? Why are YOU here?!

Kendall: This is my backyard, duh, in which people like you aren't welcome!

Jackie: Yeah, well, I don't want to see you smelly old backyard anyhow! Come on, Kick, Dead Man's Drop awaits!

Kick looks at Kendall, then back at Jackie, and so on for a while. Then, he finally spoke.

Kick: Kends, I'm sorry, but...I'm staying right here!

Kendall/Jackie: You are!?

Jackie: So is this a break-up!? Will the world never know the true love that is Kickie!?

Kick/Kendall: The wha-ckie?

Kick: Sorry, Jackie, but I have all the true love I need in Kendall! (He kisses Kendall on the cheek)

TRUE LOVE!

Kick: Now, Kends, will you do me the honor?

Kendall: It's a little early, don't you think?

Kick: No, not that! (He whispers to Kendall to toss Jackie away)

Kendall: Oh! It'll be my pleasure...! (Cleansing her fists)

Kendall grabbed Jackie by the feet and threw her away like a spear, putting all her strenght into it. Meanwhile, on the other side of Mellowbrook, Gordie Gibble and his goons the DiPazzi Twins were returning home after jogging shift, when suddenly Jackie dropped down out of thin air and almost knocked them out.

Gordie: Aye caramba! You crazy girl, you almost broke my fingernails!

Anthony-Michael: Want us to take care of her, boss?

Michael-Anthony: Please!?

Gordie: Not yet, boys!

Jackie: (dizzy) _Twinkle twinkle Kickie star..._

Anthony-Michael: She's rambling, boss.

Michael-Anthony: Now can we take care of her?

Gordie: Fine, she's not my problem!

Jackie: Oww! My beloved Kick and his beautiful hair...

Gordie: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, Buttowski has HAIR? Man, have I got to see this! Where is he?

Jackie pointed out the direction for them. "Thanks", Gordie said, then he told the twins to kick her away, she screamed "KICK BUTTOWSKI HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" while she disappeared into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall: Well, now that is covered, you wanna go to the arcade and show Gunther and Julie?

Kick: Sure!

Gordie: Now, hold on, Buttowski, I- (his jaw drops to the ground)

Kick: Hey, Gordie, what'cha think of my awesome hairdo?

Gordie orders his goons to pull his jaw back up.

Gordie: (ahum) OH COME ON! HIS HAIR IS EVEN BETTER THAN MINE!? WHY DIDN'T YOU BUFFOONS TELL ME!?

Anthony-Michael: Sorry, boss.

Michael-Anthony: Yeah, we didn't know he could lose his helmet!

Anthony-Michael: Shut up!

Michael-Anthony: No, you shut up!

Gordie: (slaps them across their faces) You both shut up! Now, get me into town so you can buy me a new set of shower products!

Anthony-Michael: Right away, boss!

Michael-Anthony: Yeah, right away!

Anthony-Michael: Hey, I said it first!

Michael-Anthony: No, I said it first!

Gordie: (heavy sigh) Just get going!

Kendall and Kick went on to the arcade, while Gordie and the DiPazzi Twins went the other way.

In the arcade, Gunther and his friend Julie Allison-Trenton were competing against each other in a racing game, Gunther picked the red racer while Julie picked the green racer.

Gunther: I'm gonna win!

Julie: We'll see about that, pal!

The red racer was about to win until Julie thought of something to distract Gunther.

Julie: I ate 20 ligonberries in a hour yesterday.

Gunther: What?!

The red racer stopped while the green racer crossed the finish line..

Julie: Yes!

Gunther: That wasn't fair! Did you really ate 20 ligonberries in an hour?

Julie: No, I ate 50 in 3 hours!

Gunther: I challenge you to- Kick?!

Julie: Huh?

Julie turns to Kick without his helmet, both her and Gunther were stunned! And Mouth, Brianna and Emo Kid drew near to Kick and Kendall.

Julie: Kick, is that your real hair?

Kick: Yeah, guys! It's real!

Mouth: No way, you're hair's awesome!

Brianna: It's rare that anyone saw it because of his helmet!

Emo Kid: It's nice. Mine's doesn't even come close.

Kick: Neither does Gordie's, and thanks!

Kendall: Even, I love his hair, so back off! He's mine!

Julie: Relax, Kendall! He's all yours! (leans over to Kendall's ear) Just like Gunther and me!

Kendall: You better go get him before Jackie gets him! Kick told me Gunther couldn't keep on the daredevil persona for much longer.

Julie: Gee, well, don't worry. I love Gunther for what he is! And I mean really for himself!

Kendall: Good luck, Jules!

Julie: Thanks! So, Kick, you wanna play pinball before you go, because, I know Kendall...

Kendall: Let's play! Julie, you and me! Basketball ring! Now!

Julie: Deal!

Julie and Kendall went to basketball rings.

Gunther: Gee, Kick, I never knew exactly what your hair looks! Now I do!

Kick: Thanks, Gunth. So, let's go racing!

Gunther: Yeah!

Later, Kick and Kendall walked outside, then she noticed something that caught her eye.

Kendall: Oooh, look Kick, the tunnel of love...!

Kick: The tunnel of what?

Kendall: Can we ride it, pleaaase?

Kick: Define "we".

Kendall: I'll make it worth your while...! (flutters her eyes)

Kick: Oh! O-okay!

Kick and Kendall sat down in the boat which slowly floated into the tunnel. Kendall slowly took Kick's hand to stop him from shaking. When the boat came out at the other side of the tunnel, Kick was covered with kisses. Kendall fixed her lipstick and giggled. At first, Kick went blank, then he let out a deep sigh of love and screamed "WOOHOO!" while doing his original pose. Then he quickly reverted back to normal, saying: "I-I-I mean 'Eww, yuck!'. Kendall just smiled at him, sighed satisfyingly and thought "That's my boyfriend".

Julie and Gunther, who sat in a boat behind Kick and Kendall, giggled at them.  
Kick and Kendall turned around.

Julie: We know how you really feel, so you're safe with us... especially with Kendall.

Kendall: Thanks, Jules.

Julie: That's what friends are for.

Kendall: Wanna go to my house and have some pizza with Hansel and my dad?

Kick: Sure!

Kick and Kendall left the park with Julie and Gunther walking slowly hand in hand.

Gunther: Uh, Julie?

Julie: Yeah, Gunther?

Gunther: I had a really great time with you.

Julie: Yeah, me too. So, what's going on with you and Jackie?

Gunther: (nervous) Well, she and I are dating... but I like you more and especially  
today, now that I think of it.

Julie kissed Gunther on the forehead. Gunther swooned.

Gunther: See, you, Julie

Julie: Later, Gunther

When Gunther went home, the most he could think about Julie likes for who he is, and Jackie, whom he tried to impress to much to be someone he's not. Gunther had second thoughts about Jackie and decided to go for Julie. He'll ask her to marry him during or after Kick and Kendall's wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kendall and Kick went out on another date. She suggested going to the cinema, but he disagreed and suggested going to the beach.

Kendall: Kick, look, there's a new Marcel Pompeu movie opening tonight!

Kick: Meh, you go, hon, it's too hot for the movies. I'm going to the beach!

Kendall: Ok, then I'm coming with you! I bought a new bikini yesterday, and I'd love to hear what you think of it...! (scratches his chin playfully)

Kick: (Heavy gulp) R-r-really?

Kendall: (Twirls his hair) Mmhmm...!

Kick: Then let's go!

Kendall: Okay, hold on, I'm gonna ask Gunther and Julie if they wanna join us!

Gunther was at his house because it was his turn to feed the Kraken. "BWAR!" he shouted, as he managed to kick another hunk of meat into Kraken's mouth. His parents cheered at him.

Magnus: BWAR! BWAR! BWAR!

Helga: Our little boy is growing up!

Suddenly, Kick rang their doorbell and it flew open with Magnus standing in the doorway.

Magnus: BWAR, WHO DARES RING MY DOORBELL!? (Looks down) Ohhh, Kick and Kendall, my apologies, old habit. Please, come in!

Kick: Actually, Mr. Magnuson, sir, I, no, WE were wondering if Gunther would like to come to the beach with us.

Magnus: To the what?

Kick: The beach? You know, sun, sand, surfing?

Magnus: Ohh, like the ones we had in the old country?

Kendall: You had beaches in the old country?

Magnus: Sure, we used to sit high up at the top and cheer for the Schlurfenball games! BWARRRRRR!

Kick: The what? No, no, I said the BEACH, not the bleach!

Magnus: Oh. What did I say?

Gunther: Coming, you guys! So, can we go pick up Julie as well?

Kick: You got it, buddy!

After picking up Julie,the gang finally arrived at the beach. The girls winked at their boyfriends as they went to change into their swimsuits. When the girls came back out, Kick and Gunther litterally dropped their jaws in the sand. Kendall wore a sexy pink bikini that she got for her 20th birthday and Julie wore a red Baywatch-like swimsuit.

Kendall: So, what do you boys think?

Kick/Gunther: (drooling) Ohhhhhhh...

Julie: Not too shabby, eh, Gunther? Gunther?

But Gunther already caught his eye on the fried yak tongue salesman.

Salesman: FRESH FRIED YAK TONGUE! FRESH FRIED YAK TONGUE HERE!

Gunther: (Hands him a dollar) Two please!

Gunther returns to his friends and offers one yak tongue to Julie, who says "Eww, yuck!" and lets him them both by himself. Later, Kendall and Julie were playing in the water while Kick and Gunther watched them.

Kick: Gunther, my friend, we are two of the lucky ones. Here we are with two of the prettiest girls in Mellowbrook. Nothing can spoil this perfect day!

?: My, my, if it isn't Dork-owski and his chubby Norse girlfriend!

Kick looks up and sees Gordie and the DiPazzi Twins.

Kick: Gordon Gibble...!

Gordie: This beach now belongs to me, as I no longer have the prettiest hair in Mellowbrook! THANK YOU, DAD!

Kick: Oh, yeah? You wanna bet on that?

Gordie: Sure, there's no way you're gonna beat me anyway!

Kick: Let's have a surfing contest, if I win, you buy us all Cheetah Chug XE!

Gordon: Deal! And If we win, we'll shave off your hair!

Kendall: Kick, no!

Kick: Relax, Kends, I got this in the bag! Alright, Gordie, you've got a deal!

After Kick and Gordie shook hands, Kick started to feel a little ill.

Kick: Unghhhhh...

Kendall: Are you ok, Kick?

Kick: Ughhhhh...no, I'm not ok! It must've been food poisoning from all that fried yak tongue.

Gunther: So, what now?

Kick: Kendall's gonna have to take my place in the contest!

Kendall: Me? Why me?

Kick: Because you are strongest, most stubborn woman I know. I know you can do anything that you set your mind to, and that includes risking your life for the ones you love, especially your boyfriend. I believe in you, Kendall!

Kendall: Aww, Kick...

She raised her hand and put on his cheek, and he put a hand on her hand.

"Kick's right!" she thought. "Now is when I've gotta prove myself worthy! Besides, I'm quite a skilled surfer."

_Flashback, 9 year old Kendall surfs a big wave, when suddenly a seagull appears and start chewing on her hair, making her lose consentration, fall to the shore and spit out the water. End of flashback._

Kendall: (sigh) This can't end well...!


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall and her best friend Julie got prepared to beat Gordon in the surfing race.

Julie: I knew somehow, yak tongues weren't too good. No offense, Gunth.

Gunther: Don't worry, none taken!

Julie: Alright, Kendall, you got this! We're with you, me, Gunther and especailly Kick.

That moment, Kendall felt better and more determined. She was lucky that Julie became her best friend. She hugged her. Kendall's friendship with Julie was similar like that of Kick and Gunther.

Kendall: Thank you, Jules. You're my best friend ever!

Julie: You too, Kends!

Kendall: Let's rock!

Kendall and Julie went up to Gordie to start the game.

Gordie: Hey, what's the chick doing here!? Where's Buttowski!?

Kendall: My Kick got sick all of a sudden, so he asked me to take his place.

Julie: You don't have a problem with that, do you, Gibble?

Gordie: Whatever, I can't wait to see what's it's like to beat a girl!

Kendall (to Julie): We'll see about that.

Kendall got her green surfboard with pink lines, while Gordie had his blue surfboard with light green lines.

Wade: All right, dudes. The surfing begins...

Julie: ..in 3, 2, 1, GO!

Kendall and Gordie started to surf. Kendall was beating head-to-head with Gordie.

Gordie: I can't believe it! A girl beating me? I won't have it! Yo, boys!

Michael-Anthony: You got it, doc!

Anthony-Michael: Sure thing, boss!

Julie sees that Anthony-Michael was about to throw a funnel cake, while she tugged on one of Gunther's yak tongues and threw it at Anthony-Michael before he even tried to throw the cake. Julie whistled.

Gunther: Nice one, Jules.

Julie: Thanks, sweetie.

Kick: Yeah, Kendall is lucky to have a friend like you, Julie.

Julie: And she's very lucky to have a man to love like you, Clarence Buttowski.

Kick: Oh, no.

Julie: Relax, dude! Besides, Clarence is actually your first name, so don't feel back.

Kick: You got a good point!

So Kick, Gunther and Julie watched as Kendall as she narrowed her eyes and surfed on top of a big wave, which eventually came splashing down on Gordie, knocking him off his board and onto the shore. The others watched as Kendall landed safely back on the the shore and won the contest while Gordie lost and then weeped like a crybaby. Seeing that not only made them laugh, but Kendall too. Kendall went up to her friends.

Julie: Nice one, Kends!

Kendall: Thanks, Jules!

Gunther: Yeah, that was awesome!

Kick: I told you that you could do it, great work!

Kendall: (Kendall kisses Kick) Thanks, Honey. I love you.

Kick: I love you, too!

So Kick and Kendall, along Gunther and Julie went to get some lunch.

Eventually, they reached Food n' Fix and entered. Wade was unpacking a bunch of new products.

Kick: Say hello to the champion, Wade!

Wade: Hey hey hey, Danger Dude, Danger Dudette, Norse Kid and...uhhh...

Julie: ...Julie! Just Julie.

Wade: Well, Just Julie, welcome to the Food n' Fix! I was just unpacking some new products that arrived today. How about a Sloshie made from goat milk?

Kick: I don't think so, Wade.

Wade: No? How about licorice covered fruity fizzies?

Kendall: No, thanks.

Wade: Well, how about my personal favorite: fried yak tongue flavoured Cheetah Chug! Mmmm-mmmmm, yummy!

Kick/Kendall/Julie: Eeew!

Kick: Not again!

Kendall: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Julie: This is just too much!

Gunther: Ohhhh, yum! What? It's only liquid.

**The End**


End file.
